


It was way to early for soup

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3AM, Cooking, M/M, Soup, late night, this is what i do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes unusually cold,to find Ian making chicken soup,and guess what its 3 in the fucking morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was way to early for soup

Mickey woke to a breeze on his back,this would of been fucking normal because he was sleeping naked,but he was used to having his own personal heater clutched around him. 

rubbing his eyes to try at least notice what was going on,mickey managed to turn to see why there was no fucking warmth around him. Normally he would expect Ian to be sprawled out and hanging off the bed,stealing all the covers he and mickey shared. Not this time,Ian was nowhere to be seen and there was a strange but pleasant smell pouring into the room.

mickey sniffed up trying to decide whether it was food or someone had serious toilet problems. Grabbing his phone to check the time he nearly blinded himself as the light off the screen lit up the whole room. 

it was 3am. Fucking 3am. Where the hell was Ian? And why the hell was his house smelling like some soup factory. 

grabbing any pair of boxers he could find on the wooden floor,the pair being Ian's,Mickey stood up pulling them on with a huff.

he followed the smell out of his room and into the kitchen,there was cloud of smoke from what he had already figured was soup,and peeping through it was a humming Ian Gallagher swaying to a tune he was making with his mouth. 

Gallagher what the fuck are you doing?' Ian jumped causing a few pans to clang into the sink,mickey was leaning against the wall waiting for Ian to explain himself,at this god awful hour. 

'Oh hey Mick,I didn't mean to wake you. Im making soup.' Ian was at to work again,grabbing bowls out to scoop his soup into them. He was extremely happy and had way to much energy for this time in the morning. 

'You are making soup at 3am because?' mickey walked closer still wearing his arms crossed and a frown across his face. 

'I woke up hungry.' Ian shrugged nodding to mickey to see if he wanted soup,but mickey declined. Even though ians soup was fucking delicious it as way to early to eat anything. 

'Well I woke up fucking cold.' mickey shivered sulking against the counter as Ian moved infront of him still holding the soup bowl in his hands. 

'You know soup is a good way of warming you up.' Ian chuckled leaning in closer to mickey brushing his nose against his cheek. 

they could feel each others breath lingering on their necks,but for some fucking reason mickey was not tired at all,and this was insanely hot. 

sliding his hand around ians waist he lowered his hand under the waistband of ians boxers to grab that perfect ass he loved feeling against him. 

Ian moaned under the touch,panting against mickeys chest,slowly he raised his lips to kiss downside his neck,biting ever so slightly to hear those lovely moans mickey would make. 

'you know,I know something else which is a good way of warming me up.' mickey spoke through kisses as he lifted Ian's lips to his. Ian placed down his steaming hot soup and grabbed at mickey's thighs to lift him up against the counter.

'oh yeh?' Ian chuckled kissing mickey hard and rough this time,he moaned as the older boy continued to tug and play with his fiery red hair. Captivating the sensation of his lips is what he really enjoyed doing. 

'yup.' mickey held himself up against ian,kissing him softly while wrapping his legs around his waist. Ian took the hit and held mickey up,walking him towards the hall to their bedroom. Their lips not parting as ian tried his best not to trip over fucking every empty beer bottle or scattered shoes. 

mickey kicked the door open with his foot moaning into ians mouth as his arms ran over every part of the taller boys back. 

 

It may have been too early for soup,but it was never to early for this.


End file.
